Percy Jackson - The Big Brother
by Mickey and Minnie Mouse
Summary: *AFTER BLOOD OF OLYMPUS* Percy comes home after the war with Queen Dirt Face and finds that his mother and Paul have a surprise-they decided to a adopt a 13 year old girl named Angelina. So, our loyal, over-protective Percy is now a big brother... Oh dear. Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Paul/Sally, Jason/Piper, Frank/Hazel, Leo/Calypso, Nico/Will
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE PJO OR THE HOO SERIES-ONLY RICK DOES!

Percy POV

It was finally over.

The war with Gaea. It was done. We were finally free.

But, Leo.

What happened to him?

Did he actually make it to Calypso? I hope so, I may not be her biggest fan at the moment, but Leo needs her.

I stumble around, looking for Annabeth. We lock eyes and run towards each other. I hug her and whisper soothing remarks in her ear when I noticed that tears were streaming down her face.

"Leo." She gasped.

"He's finding her. I can feel it." I say kissing her hair.

She nods, but doesn't stop crying.

After a moment, we pull apart and begin to survey the damage. Most everyone is okay, but I can't find Nico.

I know now that he liked me, which was a little difficult to take in, but I still have this urge to protect him, because he's like a little brother to me.

I finally see him in the infirmary helping Will Solace tend to the injured. They're laughing at something Will said, and I notice Nico blushing. What could that be about…?

Annabeth is pulling me towards Chiron.

He smiles at her weakly. "Hello Percy, Annabeth. I'm glad to see you two are alright."

She smiles back in response. "I have to take him to-" She's cut off.

"I know. Be back as soon as you can." He hugs her and then me.

We start walking towards the borders. "Wise Girl, where are we going?" She smiles.

"You'll see. Call Mrs. O'Leary will you?" Confused, I do as she asked.

She appears and licks us both, drenching us in saliva. Annabeth whispers something in her ear. We jump onto her back and then disappear.

I find myself outside of my apartment building once I get my senses back. I realized what was going on-I was finally going to see my mom.

Annabeth led me to the door and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Percy, listen to me. When we get up there, there is going to be something very surprising. Your mother asked me not to tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise. I would have told you, but I just had to listen to Sally, she's too sweet not too. So no matter what is awaiting you, promise that you won't be upset with me for not telling you?" She asks, hopefully.

I smile. "Wise Girl, I couldn't be mad at you if I tried." She grinned in response and we made our way to the elevator. Annabeth pushed my floor button and the doors slid closed.

I gulped. I hadn't ever told Annabeth this-but I was sort of claustrophobic… I braced myself against the wall and dropped to my knees.

"Seaweed Brain! What's wrong?" She grabbed my face in her hands worriedly.

"It's nothing Wise Girl-I'm just a little claustrophobic. I think it comes with being a son of Poseidon. I like to be free, you know? Go with the flow? But closed spaces don't really allow that." She looked extremely sheepish.

"I'm sorry Seaweed Brain, I should have realized that. We could have taken the stairs." I smile at her weakly.

"Nah, it's alright Wise Girl, we'll be up to my floor in no time." As if on cue, the elevator dinged and the doors opened up onto my floor.

I hurriedly rushed out of the elevator and, hand-in-hand with Annabeth, walked to my door.

I started patting pockets, looking for my key, but I couldn't find it.

Annabeth laughed as I struggled. "I guess after about a year, your key fell out of your pockets, huh?" I laughed also.

So I decided just to ring the doorbell.

After a second, the door opened. But instead of my mother or Paul, I was face to face with a girl, about 12 or 13 years old.

"Um… Who are you?" I asked, somewhat rudely, my hand instinctively going to Riptide.

"Angelina Wil-er… Blofis now." She said smiling slightly. "And you must be Percy?"

I nodded, really confused.

Annabeth took my hand. "This is the surprise Seaweed Brain." Then she turned to the girl-Angelina-and smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase, can we come in?"

The girl nodded, and stepped aside. I walked in, and noticed that almost nothing had changed about my house. Yet there was something different.

It just seemed sadder. How that's possible I have absolutely no idea, but that's how it felt.

Just then, I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw my mother, tears streaming down her face and her hair all disheveled.

"Mom." I whispered, scooping her up in a hug.

"Oh, Percy! I was so worried that you-you were gone for good this time." She said, sobbing. "Oh baby, I missed you so much."

Then she noticed whom I was with. "Annabeth, dear! Thank you so much for finding my baby." She hugged Annabeth tightly as well.

"Not a problem Sally. Um… but maybe you want to explain the whole Angelina thing to Seaweed Brain?"

She froze. "Oh. Yes. Um… Paul! Paul, Percy's back!" She cried.

I heard a thud then a yelp. "What? He's back?" My stepfather rushed into the room and his eyes landed on me. "Percy! It's good to see you!" He hugged me tightly.

My mom cleared her throat. "Paul-we have to um… Explain the Angelina thing to Percy." Paul nodded, sort of worriedly.

"So Percy, when you were gone, I realized how much I had missed you. Not just you in general-I missed you when you were innocent, not having to face these… problems. That's when Paul suggested that we extend our family. We realized that having a baby wouldn't be a good idea-not yet anyway, so we decided to adopt. We asked Annabeth if she thought it was a good idea, and she said that you would probably be fine with it, and so we set out looking for someone to make part of our family. After a really long time, we had almost given up, but we made one last stop to one more orphanage-where we met Angelina. She seemed like the perfect fit to our family, and she was just the sweetest thing, so we adopted her. So, she's your new sister." My mom explained.

I looked at this girl. She was blushing and looking at her feet. I open my mouth to say something, but she cuts me off.

"I understand if you don't really want me, it makes sense if I was just some replacement while you were gone. But I do hope that even if you do send me back, we can be friends? But you don't have to-I'm probably too much of a problem any-" I hug her tightly before she can say anything else.

"No. You're part of the family now. And you're most certainly not just some replacement. Besides, I've always wanted a little sister. Thalia's almost a sister to me, but boy does she make things hard for me." Annabeth snorts in response to that.

"Thalia? Who's that?" Angelina asks.

"She's my cousin on my dad's side." I answer. Then, because I couldn't resist, "I have a lot more family on that side, believe me." Annabeth just cracks up and my mom and Paul smile as well.

She looks sort of confused, but smiles anyways. "I'm really glad that you don't want to send me away-all I've ever wanted was a family." I hug her tightly again.

"Now you have one."

My mom rushes me to the bathroom and tells me to get cleaned up for dinner. I smile-I had missed her so much.

I take a quick shower and change my clothes, then make my way to the dinner table, where Annabeth is in deep discussion about some book with Paul, and Angelina is sitting alone, because my mom is still cooking.

She looks a little uncomfortable, and I feel really bad for her. I need to be a good big brother. That could be difficult, considering my only brother who hasn't tried to kill me or isn't a horse is Tyson, and I rarely see him now.

I sit next to her and begin to make discussion.

"So tell me about yourself." I say, not wanting to pry, but hoping that she opens up.

"Um… okay. I'm 13, but I'll be 14 in a few months. My favorite color is purple. I love to read, sing, dance and I love art. My parents died in a car accident when I was 2, so I don't really remember them. But Sally and Paul are the greatest. And. Well. I've always wanted a big brother." She says shyly, looking at me through her lashes.

I smile widely. "Well. I've always wanted a little sister." She smiles hugely in response.

"How about you tell me about yourself now." She suggests and I nod.

"Well. I'm 16, but I'll be 17 in a few weeks. My favorite color is blue. But I also like gray a lot. Besides my mom, Annabeth is the most important person in the world to me-I love her so much. And unfortunately, I've had a lot of people who I love die as well." I say looking down, thinking of all of the people who died that I should have saved. Bianca, Zoë, Lee, Castor, Michael, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Damasen, Bob, Leo. Those people shouldn't have died. I hadn't even realized that a tear had dripped down my cheek until Angelina's gentle touch wiped it away.

"Don't think about it. That's what I've learned. Just realize that those people are in a better place now." She said, smiling softly. I nod in agreement-all of them are probably partying in Elysium right now.

"Now I have a question for you. Where did you and Annabeth meet and how soon is she going to be my sister in-law?" She said, smiling cheekily.

I blush. I hadn't actually told anyone besides Tyson, my dad and Lady Athena, but I was planning on giving Annabeth a promise ring soon. It was Tyson-made and was so beautiful.

Angelina is waiting, so I tell her the story on how we met, minus all the stuff about us being demigods, because I'm not sure if she's ready for that yet. Then, I lean in really close to her. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm planning on giving her a promise ring soon." I whisper.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh that sounds so wonderful! I just hope I'll still be around for your wedding…" She trails off longingly.

"What do you mean? If she'll have me, of course you'll be there."

"Of course she'll have you, but what if you guys decide to give me back before then?" I have this urge to protect her, to make sure that nothing in the world will ever hurt her.

"Of course you'll stay with us, Angel." She smiles shyly.

"Angel?" I blush.

"Sorry-that's just something I do. I give people nicknames. I was going to nickname you Angie, but I figured everyone else can call you that-but you're my angel." She throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks." She hesitates. "Big brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**

**I CONTINUED THIS IN A WORD DOC A LITTLE WHILE AGO AND PPL KEPT ASKING FOR UPDATES EVEN THOUGH I LITERALLY POSTED THIS LIKE 20 MINS AGO SO I JUST PUT THE REST TAHT I HAD TYPED AS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**ENJOY :)**

**CHAPTER 2:**

Annabeth POV

I think it's absolutely adorable seeing Angelina and Percy together. He has these natural instincts to take care of those he loves, and you can just tell that he's excited to spoil his new little sister. And you can tell that he wants to protect her from the dangers in the world.

My thoughts are interrupted when Sally comes into the room with a fresh pizza with her. A blue pizza. Who'd have thought?

Percy's eyes light up. "Blue pizza? This day would only get better if there were blue cookies also." Sally smiles, and you can see the relief in her eyes when she sees her son.

"Blue cookies? Hmm… Now, I had a feeling that you would want some of those as well, so I made a huge batch." She said, fetching the plate with the cookies.

Percy nearly falls out of his seat trying to reach the cookies, and I laugh good-naturedly and my boyfriend's stupidity.

Sally puts her hands on her hips. "Dinner first young man." She says sternly, and Percy gets that caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar look.

"Okay mom." He says, sitting down sheepishly.

Angelina smiles at the exchange, but looks sad as well. I think she's wishing that she could have what Percy and Sally have.

Percy seems to realize that look on her face as well, because he immediately strikes up conversation with her, keeping his hand intertwined with mine. I'm just absentmindedly chewing my pizza, when I notice something on the wall behind Angelina.

A spider.

All of a sudden, the memories come back to me. Arachne. The spiderwebs. Falling. Percy. Tartarus. Everything.

I scream bloody murder, and start shaking, like I'm having a seizure. I vaguely notice Percy jumping up to kill the thing and then rush over to me.

He scoops me up in his strong arms and strokes my hair gently.

"It's alright sweetheart. Listen to me, we're out of there. She's gone. She can't hurt you anymore. You defeated her. There's no need to worry. I'm right here baby, I'm never going to let anything hurt you again." He presses gentle kisses to my head, and rocking me back and forth until I stop sobbing.

I finally manage to escape from the fear that had gripped me. "Percy. It was like I was back there. It was terrifying. You fell. Because of me. It was all my fault. I'm so sorry Percy." I say, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Annabeth. Never think that way. I couldn't let you go-I love you too much. The fates just had it in for us, huh? Took us four years to finally get together, then I go missing for a while, then you find me in Camp J, then I find you fighting her, then we fall, then there's the trip down there, then there was the last battle with Leo and all that. We just never seem to catch a break, do we Wise Girl?" I shakes my head mournfully.

"What did we do to deserve this?" I asked, feeling vulnerable and childish.

"Nothing, babe. We did nothing wrong." He said, stroking me hair gently.

Angelina POV

What was happening? All I know is that my brother (my _brother_, I have a brother!) and his girlfriend Annabeth had gone through something terrible-so terrible they hadn't even told Mom and Da- I mean, Sally and Paul, because they looked as surprised and worried as I did.

Once Annabeth had calmed down and was wiping her tears away, Sally walked up to the two of them. "Um… Percy, Annabeth dears, what exactly was… all that?" She said trying to be polite, but couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"It was nothing, mom. Thanks though." Percy said, not letting his eyes leave Annabeth. You could hear the tired-ness in his voice and it was very obvious that he was lying. Sally looked like she was going to protest, but Paul touched her shoulder gently and shook his head.

She sighed. "Alright, sweetie. Maybe you two should go to bed?" Percy nodded and began leading Annabeth to his room. After a moment he reappeared, rubbing a hand over his exhausted face.

"I'm really sorry guys, it's just that Annabeth and I… There's a lot we still have to get over." He said, trying to avoid what everyone wanted to specifically know.

We all nod, still confused.

He walks over to Paul and hugs him, then to his mother, whom he also hugs and kisses on the cheek before he made his way to me.

"Goodnight Angel." He whispered, hugging me tight. He kissed my forehead and then went back to his room.

"Goodnight." I called back softly.

I hope that my brother and his girlfriend were alright…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Percy POV

I woke up from a for once peaceful night. No nightmares from me, no nightmares from Wise Girl. Thank the gods.

I attempt to crawl out of bed, but Annabeth snuggles into me and burrows her face into my chest, and what kind of a boyfriend would I be if moved her? A bad one, that's for sure.

So I stayed there, it was terrible for my ADHD, but for a good 15 minutes, I waited.

She still didn't wake up. I wasn't going to deprive her of her sleep, so I continued to wait.

It didn't take long for my Wise Girl to wake up and smile up at me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." She whispered.

"Hi Wise Girl." I responded, kissing her forehead.

She smiled sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you."

The two of us sat chatting for a little while until we heard my mom call us for breakfast.

I immediately sat up and dragged Annabeth to the kitchen, where there was a pile of blue pancakes sitting on a plate. I quickly reach for one (six) but my mom swats my hand away, "Go get Angelina first," she scolds.

I sigh, "Okay, but don't eat any without me."

Mom, Paul and Annabeth all roll their eyes at me. "Just go, Seaweed Brain."

I walk back upstairs to where the guest room used to be, but where is now my little sister's room.

I knock on her door gently, just in case, but I don't hear anything. So I just walk in.

I find my little Angel asleep, looking even younger than she is, and I smile.

I have to make sure that monsters never hurt her, if she ever got hurt, I would never be able to live with myself.

"Angelina? Angelina?" I whisper, gently shaking her.

She moans slightly and clutches her pillow tighter.

How can I wake her up? It seems almost painful to do so.

"Angel?"

"Hmm? Percy?" She said, still mostly asleep.

"Yeah. Do you want to wake up now, babe?" (AN: BABE AS IN BABY LIKE BROTHERLY LOVE. WHEN HE CALLS ANNABETH THAT IT'S LIKE BABY LIKE BOYFRIEND LOVE)

"No." I laugh.

"Please?" She shakes her head.

"Can you hug me, I'm cold?" She asked, innocently and still mostly asleep.

Without hesitation, I wrap my arms around her until she cuddles into my chest.

"Can I take you downstairs?"

She nods into my neck. I carry her so her legs are wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck, still pretty much asleep.

I carefully walk downstairs and when Annabeth sees us she giggles.

"Aww! Can I get a picture Seaweed Brain?"

"No. I'm still in my pajamas." I stubbornly respond.

I set Angelina on the sofa, smiling at her softly-I may have only met her yesterday, but I love her already. She was my baby sister now, I have to protect her, love her, make sure no boys get near her…

Anyways…

I knew that tomorrow was Angelina's first day of school and from the poorly concealed look on her face; it was obvious that she was nervous.

By now, Angelina had smelled the pancakes and was pretty much awake.

She jumped up and eagerly asked my mom for some, which made me laugh seeing as I used to do the exact same thing.

All of us were sitting and eating breakfast when my mother looked at me. "Percy, sweetheart, could you and Annabeth take Angie to get school supplies? Paul is finishing up the paperwork to enroll her and I have to go to a writing conference."

I nod and smile. "Of course, mom. Alright with you, Wise Girl?" I asked, nudging Annabeth gently.

"Sure Seaweed Brain." She replied, kissing my cheek.

Angelina was very quiet, and I took her hand. "Hey, don't worry about school babe, it'll be great."

We all finished eating and I grabbed the keys to drive us to the store.

Annabeth sat in the passengers seat and Angelina was in the back, nervously tugging at her hair.

"We're almost there Angel. And I told you-don't worry, you'll be fine."

She smiled at me, and by then we were at the store.

I parked the car and opened Annabeth's door, and then Angelina's.

"Let's go!" I shout excitedly.

Angelina POV

How could Percy be so excited?

I was SO nervous about school…

What if I make no friends?

Or if I get bullied?

Or if the teachers don't like me?

Or-

My thoughts are interrupted by my brother impatiently tugging my hand towards the store, while Annabeth chuckled in the background.

I reluctantly follow and all three of us begin to find my school supplies.

I am in the middle of looking for a pencil case, when I bump into someone and tumble to the ground.

I look up surprised. There was a girl with black hair, piercing electric blue eyes, a silver tiara on her head and dressed sort of goth-like. (AN: GUESS WHO…?)

"Oh, I'm sorry." I stutter shyly.

"Eh, not a problem. I'm Thalia, who are you?" Thalia like Percy's cousin? Nah… that'd be way too coincidental…

"Um…" I know I'm not supposed to 'talk to strangers' but this one, though she looked intimidating, seemed nice enough. "Angelina W- er Blofis."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "Blofis? Like Paul and Sally?"

I freeze, how did she know my adopted parents?

"Um… Yes. How do you know them?" She ignores my question.

"So you know Percy then?"

I'm not totally comfortable with answering her questions now, seeing as she somehow knows my family, but my eyes must give away my answer.

"Is he here?" I don't answer again, but she must have taken that as a yes.

"Kelp Head! Where are you?" She shouts, sprinting through the aisles.

I see my brother walk towards her, shocked.

"Thals? What are you doing here?"

"Lady A let us take a break after… well… you know." She said vaguely, but my brother seemed to understand.

"Oh… So it seems like you've met Angelina?" He asks, gesturing to me.

I smile shyly, then look back at the ground.

"Yeah… Um… By the way, how do you, you know… Know her?" Thalia asks, confused.

"Oh, I guess I should tell you now. Mom and Paul adopted her when I was, well… gone. So she's my new baby sister."

I blush and look up at them.

"Well, I suppose I should reintroduce myself." Thalia says, turning back to me. "Hi, I'm Thalia. Your idiotic brother's cousin." She said cheekily, holding out her hand.

I can't help but laugh. "Hi, I'm Angelina. Your idiotic cousin's adopted baby sister." I reply, shaking her hand.

She smiles at me. "I like her." She said to Percy, who mocked looking betrayed.

"Angel how could you say that?" He fake sobbed.

I laughed. "It wasn't that hard."

He chuckled. "Fine. I guess now I have three girls against me. You, Thals and Wise Girl."

At that, Thalia looked excited. "Where is Annie? Is she here?"

Percy looks at her like 'duh.' "Yeah, we try to stay together as often as possible because of… well never mind." He said, his eyes cutting towards me.

It was obvious that he was keeping secrets, but I respected that. I just hoped that sooner or later he would tell me everything.

"ANNIE?" Thalia called loudly. She got nasty looks from shoppers, but brushed them off.

I heard footsteps running towards us. "Thalia?" She said, almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey there, Annie." She said smirking.

"Don't call me Annie." She said almost automatically, but hugged her anyways.

"So Kelp Head, can I come back home with you guys, I can't wait to see Sally again!"

Percy nods easily. "Yeah sure. Let's just check out and then we'll leave."

Soon enough, we were in the car heading home. Home.

Such a foreign word, but one that held so much hope in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **

Thalia POV

We reached the Blofis house soon, with just some small talk in the car. Not even waiting for the car to stop, I jumped out and immediately used the key Sally gave me ages ago to get in.

"I'M HOME!" I shout, laughing. Sally's place always made me feel so cozy-I mean I love the Hunters, but we weren't really a family-we were a group of girls who swore off dating and we tried to be sisters to each other, but I didn't have a mom or a dad-or anything a real family would have.

And my actual mom, before she died, wasn't a great mom, so Sally always did her best to be a mother figure to me, and I really appreciated it.

"Thalia?" I heard her voice ask.

I spin around, arms wide open. "Aunt Sally!" I shout, eagerly wrapping her up in a hug.

"It is you! How did-"

I interrupted her. "I ran into Kelp Head, Annie and Angelina at the store and decided to come visit you for a bit. They're all getting everything from the car, I just decided to not help and come see you." I said, with a wide smile.

She laughed. "I see. And how are things with the Hunters?"

I sigh. "Well we lost a lot in the war, but I know that Percy didn't tell you much about it, so I won't go into too much detail. Anyways, I think that because we lost so many, all the others just seem to be getting closer, so I guess that's good."

Sally looked at me with sympathy. "Thalia, if anyone can be a good role model for those girls and make them feel like they have a family, it's you. And I really wish that Percy would tell me more of what happened during the war." She said, sounding upset.

"You know that he just doesn't want to worry you."

"I know." There was a slight pause. "Thalia, did you like Angelina? And do you think she liked you, because I really want her to be comfortable around here and I love it when you come so…" Her voice trailed off and I smile, feeling my heart warm at her words-though I would never tell anyone that. Thalia is not a mushy girl.

"I thought she was really shy, but sweet. And I think she liked me-at least I hope she did."

"I'm sure she did." Sally said, smiling. "Now, would you like a blue cookie? You should take some before Percy-"

And of course, just then, Kelp Head, Annie and Angelina walked in.

Aunt Sally laughs. "-comes in. Well, too late for that."

I laugh also, and take a cookie from the cookie jar she offered to me.

"MOM! You gave Thalia a cookie before me?!" Percy screamed, horrified.

"Percy Jackson. You had far too many cookies yesterday, and Thalia deserves cookies as well. So if you want anymore, you had better apologize to Thalia for saying that." I snorted at that, and Aunt Sally winked at me.

Percy looked dumbstruck. "I-I guess I'm sorry Thals." He spit the words out.

Angelina and Annabeth laughed behind him, and he mockingly glared at the two.

"So Thalia, your dad is Percy's dad's brother, right?" I hear Angelina ask me, as we all settle down with more cookies.

I nod slowly. "Yes. And actually they have another brother, and his son is Nico and his daughter is Hazel-you'll probably meet them eventually."

She smiled. "Cool. Do you have any siblings?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually. I have a brother-Jason. But he's… Um… Visiting friends in California right now." I said, trying to sound normal.

"Oh, Sparky is at Camp J? I thought he was going to stay here for a bit with Pipes." Percy said, confused.

"Actually, he decided to go with Hazel and Frank, and said he'll come back later to help. And Piper is at… home." By home I obviously meant Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh by the way, Seaweed Brain. I have to go see Chiron and them for a bit tomorrow to help with the new plans. So I'll probably just call the Ladies."

Percy's nose wrinkled at the thought of the Gray Ladies, and I didn't blame him.

"Nah just take Blackjack." He said, simply.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Um… Okay. Are you going to come also or…?"

Percy's eyes slid over to Angelina's. She looked confused at our conversation, but she seemed like she really wanted to Percy to say no.

"I think I'm going to take Angel to school tomorrow. And then I might IM Nico or even Reyna. I'll see."

Annabeth nodded and kissed his cheek. "Okay, but you IM me if you need to."

He nodded, smiling.

Aunt Sally finally jumped back into the conversation.

"So Thalia, is it alright if you stay on the couch tonight? Angie's room is what used to be the guest room."

I shook my head quickly.

"Oh Aunt Sally, don't worry about it at all. I should probably head back before the others wonder where I went."

"Nonsense! IM them and stay on the couch tonight. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't let you stay here?" She said, sounding horrified at the thought of me leaving.

I smiled. This was why I loved Sally so much. "The couch is perfect Aunt Sally, and thank you."

"It's not a problem Thalia." She said, handing me another cookie.

TIME SKIP

I was settled on the couch, and was nearly asleep when I heard a scream-Annabeth's scream.

I'm pretty sure it woke up everyone in the house, but almost immediately I heard her sobs die down and realized that Percy must have calmed her down.

I scramble up to my feet to go to see if she's alright.

As I walk up to Percy's room, I notice Angelina's door was open slightly and that she was sitting upright in bed.

I gently pry her door open more. "Angie? Are you okay?" I whispered.

I heard her whisper back. "I'm fine, Annabeth just woke me up."

She reaches up to turn the lights on.

She's quiet for a moment then asks me a question. "Do you think Percy will tell me the secret he's hiding soon?"

I freeze. The secret. As in the demigod secret?!

I had no idea.

"I… I know that Percy loves you. And he'll tell you when he's ready. Now I think you should probably get back to bed-after all, I'm pretty sure you have school tomorrow, right?"

She groans. "Yeah, I'm worried that I'm going to have a horrible day."

I laugh softly. "I'm sure everything will be fine. And if anyone says anything bad to you, I can pretty much guarantee that Percy can kick their butts for you. On the other hand, he'll kick the butts of any boy who looks at you also. And Annabeth and I will help too, don't worry. I bet we can even get Nico, Jason, Hazel and a couple other… friends to help." I say, smirking evilly.

She laughs really hard. "Thanks Thalia, I feel a lot better now."

"No problem, kid. But you really should go to bed."

"Okay. Good night." She whispers, already close to sleep.

"Good night." I say softly.

As I walk back to the couch, I can't help but think that Angelina was pretty great.

And I'm not joking when I said that I would help Percy kick the butts of anyone who says anything to hurt her or any guy that looks at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Angelina POV

I woke up after a restless sleep. After Thalia talked to me last night, I was relaxed enough to go back to sleep, but then I had had a nightmare about being bullied and couldn't really go back to sleep for a long time after that.

I just sat up in bed, pondering about all that things that could go wrong until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, nervously biting my nails.

Percy peeked his head into my room. "Hey Angel, you should probably get ready, so we can leave soon." He said.

I nodded, still biting my fingernails. When he noticed, he shook his head. "Aw, you'll be fine-I promise. Like I said, if anything goes wrong, just tell me and I can take care of it. That's what big brothers are for."

I took a deep breath. "Okay Percy. Thanks."

"Anytime, sis."

He shut the door, and I walked with unsteady feet to my closet. I chose a green tank top tucked into a denim skirt that went up to my knees. I grabbed a short sleeved black jacket and I wore my nice black shoes.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw someone who looked confident-so I was very surprised to realize that it was me.

My hair was tossed up into a quick messy bun and then I walked downstairs where everyone was waiting for me.

"There you are Angelina!" Mo-Sally said. "I made you my famous 'Good Luck' blue pancakes!"

"What?! I thought those were for me!" Percy said, jaw-dropped.

Sally looked at him. "What am I wishing you luck for?"

He paused. "Good luck for driving Angelina to school today?" He guessed meekly.

"No. But you can have one or two. The rest are for her." Sally said firmly.

Annabeth snorted at her boyfriend's miffed expression.

I ate breakfast quickly, trying to calm my nerves still.

A few minutes later, Percy and I were ready and waved goodbye to everyone.

"Seaweed Brain, like I said-if you need me, just IM me, okay?" Annabeth said with no room for arguing in her tone.

"Yes Wise Girl, don't worry. And I'll bring donuts later."

She frowned. "For what?"

"Blackjack, duh. And here I thought you were the Wise Girl." He teased.

She nudged him, not very gently, might I add. "Just go. I'll see you later Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise Girl."

Percy and I walked to his car and I dropped my backpack at my feet.

As we drove, I think he could still tell that I was slightly worried. "Listen Angel, you really have nothing to worry about. Everyone will love you!"

I just nodded, not really paying much attention.

We pulled up at school far too fast and I was panic-struck. I slowly walked out of the car and waved goodbye to Percy.

"I'll pick you up later! Bye Angel!"

I walked into the building.

And of course, I immediately walked into someone.

_Nice first impression, Angelina._ I internally scold myself.

"I'm so sorry!" I say to the girl who I bumped into.

"Nah, it's totally fine. Hey are you new? I haven't seen you around here before…"

I nod. "Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Angelina Blofis." I stick my hand out for a shake and she shakes it firmly.

"I'm Sierra. Sierra Douglas. Here, I'll come with you to get your schedule and then show you to your classes."

"Thank you." I say gratefully.

"No problem." She said with an easy smile.

We walk to the office and I give my information to the lady behind the desk, Ms. Baker. She gives me a stack of papers and wishes us both good days.

I fish my schedule out from the many papers that had been handed to me.

"Um… I have first period Science with Dr. Brown, then Math with Mrs. Jenkins. Then there's English with Ms. Whitman and then lunch. Then I have free period and then History with Mr. Jones. Then I have Choir with Ms. Gray. Then I have Spanish with Señora Edwards. Then I finish the day with art with Mrs. Spinnet."

Sierra nods with a smile on her face. "Well we have Science, lunch, free period, Choir and art together. But I have math when you have English and vice versa, and I take French-not Spanish."

I have to admit that I'm more than slightly relieved that I'll have a familiar face in most of my classes.

A bell rings, and I get worried. Was I really going to be late on my first day?

"Don't worry, that's just the warning bell-and science is right down this hallway. Dr. B is pretty cool, but he's really strict on bringing homework in on time and about prioritizing your time."

I could do that. I hope.

The two of us walk into the science classroom, where a middle-aged man with brown hair and glasses was standing by the chalkboard.

"Hi Dr. B!" Sierra chirped.

"Hey Sierra. And I don't believe I know who you are…" He said looking at me questioningly.

"Um… Hi, I'm Angelina Blofis-it's my first day."

He smiles warmly. "Well it's a pleasure to have you in my class Angelina. I'm Dr. Brown, but you can call me Dr. B, you can have the empty seat next to Sierra, seeing as you already know her."

I follow Sierra next to her seat and plop down in the seat next to her.

The class fills up soon, and the bell rings.

Dr. B clears his throat. "Class, before we start the lesson-I'd like to introduce you to our new student-Angelina Blofis."

Blushing, I stand up and awkwardly wave to the class.

I sit down quickly and Dr. B starts the lesson. We are learning about chemical bonding, which I am surprised to find I actually excel in.

By the end of class, I've finished my homework and Sierra is looking at me shocked.

"How did you do that? This is so hard!"

I laugh. "I can help you with the homework, if you need the help." I offer, in a slightly timid voice.

"THANK YOU!" Sierra said ecstatically, hugging me tightly.

"Not a problem." I say, giddy. The two of us walk out of class after the bell rings, and Sierra pointed me in the direction of my math classroom and then waved goodbye.

I sat in the middle of the classroom, and Mrs. Jenkins introduced herself to me, and I did the same to her.

When the bell rings she quickly introduces me, similar to how Dr. B did, and then she launches into her lesson. I scramble around to find my calculator to complete one of the problems, and desperately try to follow along to what she is saying.

After explaining the concept to us, she leaves us with a worksheet that she asks for us to fill out in groups of two.

I immediately hear people start chatting and calling their partners. I find myself awkwardly waiting for someone to say they don't have a partner.

"Hey, do you need a partner?" A soft voice asks, and I turn to face the speaker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

STILL ANGELINA POV

I turn to see a boy.

Not just any boy, but a very, very cute boy.

He had brown unkempt hair, bright green eyes and the longest eyelashes that I've ever seen. His eyes bored into me, making me look at my shoes.

I can already feel my cheeks heating up. "Um… yeah, thanks." I whisper.

"No problem, I'm Cody. Angelina, right?" He asked, hands shoved into his pockets and leaning against the desk comfortably.

"Yeah, but you can call me Angie." I say, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Cool. So, let's do this worksheet." He said, pulling a chair by mine, and the two of us spend the rest of the period finishing the worksheet. He smiled at me, and I noticed that he had a dimple in his left cheek.

When the bell rings, I'm slightly disappointed-which was surprising because I usually hate math.

"So what class do you have now?" Cody asks me, gathering his things together. "I can walk you there."

"Uh… now I have English with Ms. Whitman." I say, doing my best to remember my schedule.

"Oh, I have that next too. Ms. Whitman is alright, I guess. If you get on her nerves, she can get REALLY angry though. Trust me, I speak from experience." He said, cheeks tinged with pink.

"Oh, I see." I teased.

He nudged me, making me do the same to him.

After a few more minutes of teasing and laughing, we walked into the English classroom. At the front of the room, there was a lady in a purple dress with a black blazer.

I walk up to her slowly, Cody following behind me. "Um… Ms. Whitman? I'm new today, my name is Angelina, but you can call me Angie." I say at a volume barely above that of a whisper.

She turns to me, with a sweet smile. "Hi there Angie! Do you know anyone from this class that I can put you next to?" She asked.

I scan the classroom, when Cody nudges me. "She knows me, ma'am." He said with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes teasingly. "As long as you promise to listen to me today Cody, I'll let Angie sit with you." Cody smiles and she points me to where I should sit.

She begins the lesson after a short introduction, and hands me a very, very thick book. Shakespeare's Greatest Tales.

Oh no, I can already guess this is going to be bad.

"Please flip to page 7, and silently read up to page 24." Ms. Whitman says, then goes to sit at her desk.

I turn to the page slowly, expecting the worst. A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Well this should be interesting.

After I had finally finished reading (which took like 45 minutes, might I add) I breathed a sigh of relief.

Ms. Whitman had written on the board that after we finished reading, we should write our predictions about how the story was going to go, then put them in her 'Turn In' basket, and then we were free to go.

I quickly scribbled down what I thought would happen-Egeus would not let Hermia be with Lysander and that would be the end-which I highly doubted was actually true, but whatever.

I quietly tucked my paper into Ms. Whitman bin, and then waved goodbye to her.

I lingered by the door, hoping Cody would come out soon.

Turns out that I didn't have to wait long, because Cody came out just minutes after I did.

"Hey, you waited for me." He said, grinning at me.

I blushed again, "Yeah… I don't know where the lunch room was." I blurted out. That was true, but I had waited for him because… Never mind.

"Well… Let's go then." He said, pulling my elbow in the direction of his locker.

He put his stuff away, and then I went to mine to put mine away, and then he lead me in the direction of the lunchroom.

"Now I'm warning you now, the only good things for school lunches are the pizza, the nachos and the pasta. And you're lucky because today… is pizza day."

"What's bad about the other days?" I ask curiously.

He fakes shuddering, "Trust me, you don't want to know." I laughed in response.

I got a slice of pizza and saw Sierra waving me over. I walked over to her, with Cody following me.

I settle down next to Sierra. "So you have free period next, right?" She asks me, and I nod.

We eat quickly, and then Sierra and I wave goodbye to Cody, who has Science now.

TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY (AN: Sorry it was getting boring writing about all the classes!)

I quickly gathered my stuff from my locker, and began to walk to the front of the building when Cody stopped me.

"Hey, are you waiting for your ride?" He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked, trying not to drop the books that wouldn't fit in my bag.

He easily gathered the books in his hands and nodded. "Yeah, I'll wait with you, if you want?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Sure." I say breezily.

The two of us goof off for a bit until I see a familiar car pull up next to where we were. Percy was here.

I turn to Cody. "Thanks for helping me today." I say with a blush.

"No problem, Ang." He said, pulling me into a hug. Butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, I hugged him back.

"See you tomorrow, Cody!" I said, taking my books from him.

"Bye, Angie!" He said, with a wave.

I walked into Percy's car, a blush still lingering on my face and a smile permanently set on my cheeks.

I noticed that Percy's grip on the steering wheel was very tight, his knuckles white.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Cody." I say. "He helped me find my way around today. Well him and a girl named Sierra." I explain.

"Cody, huh?" He repeated.

"Yes…" I say, my voice trailing off.

He muttered angrily under his breath.

I cleared my throat. "Aren't you going to ask me about how my day went?" I asked, eyebrows arched.

"Oh, sure. How was your day, Angel?" He asked.

"It was great…" I went into complete detail about my day, with Percy grinning at my enthusiasm. When we finally got home, I thanked him for driving me, and then drag my things upstairs.

I'm in the middle of doing my history homework, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say absent-mindedly.

Annabeth walks in, a mischievous grin on her face. "So, Cody huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

STILL ANGELINA POV

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I try to act innocent at her teasing grin. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I knew that she saw right through me though, because her teasing smile only grew.

I sighed, I had hoped that this wouldn't happen but of course… My luck was not particularly the best.

"Yeah, Cody." I look at my toes, trying to get my blush under control. "How do you know?" My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Percy. He's already being very… overprotective about it." Annabeth said, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"Yeah, apparently he saw the two of you hugging and he's been a bad mood since then."

I groaned loudly, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, Angie." She said, squeezing my shoulders.

"Can you go anything about it?" I asked desperately.

She shrugged noncommittally. "I doubt it. He usually listens to me, but he seemed pretty firm about this."

I heaved a huge sigh. Of course.

"Should I talk to him?" I whisper.

Her eyebrows rise. "What do you think?"

I sigh again. "Yeah."

"Then go, I think he wants to talk to you too."

"Thanks Annabeth." I say, hugging her.

"Not a problem. It'll be kind of cool to give a girl advice and be able to talk to someone who isn't Seaweed Brain for a bit." She said, winking at me.

Laughing, I walk down the stairs to find my brother.

"Percy? Percy?" I call a few times until I get a response.

"Angel?" He called back from the kitchen. I should have known.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask, suddenly shy.

He nods tightly. "What about?"

"Cody." I say, carefully gauging his reaction.

His muscles tense but he sits down at the table and motions for me to do the same.

"Okay. And… why do you want to talk about Cody?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you to freak out about something that you don't need to freak out about." I say, giving him an accusing look, which he has the decency to blush at.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not looking me in the eye.

"I know that you freaked out when you saw me hugging Cody. Annabeth told me." I say, giving him another look.

"What?" He said, his voice going high-pitched as he tried to sound innocent.

I rolled my eyes. Oh Percy. "I'm just telling you, calm down. I only met him today." I tell him.

He sighs. "Okay. But I promise you, if he-"

I cut him off. "Uh-uh. I don't want to hear it right now. I promise that nothing happened because we only met today."

"Fine." He said, sounding like a whiny toddler. "But I just don't want my baby sister growing up too fast."

I blush at his comment. "I won't." I promise, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you Angel." He whispered.

"I love you too big brother." I say, my voice muffled into his chest.

I hear a _click_ sound, and immediately turn around. Annabeth is standing with a camera.

"I finally got my picture of the two of you!" She said, excited.

Percy POV

I have to admit, I was kind of worried when I saw Angel and… _him_ hugging, but she promised me that nothing was happening, and I trust her.

Not him. But I trust her.

I trust her enough to hope that if she does start liking a boy she would tell me, or at least Annabeth, who would hopefully then tell me.

After we had our 'heart-to-heart' and after Annabeth's picture, we all relaxed until dinner, and oh yeah, Annabeth helped Angelina with her homework, because I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to help.

We ate dinner (BLUE PASTA) and after saying a quick goodnight to my mom and Paul, I pull Angel into a hug and kiss her forehead.

Annabeth and I fall into a deep sleep with no nightmares, which was really, really nice.

I did, however, wake up to a scream that made my blood chill.

It was Angelina's.

Angelina POV

I woke up screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night because of a nightmare.

I had dreamt that Percy had disappeared without a trace. Then, his body appeared in front of me, bloody and mangled. He was dead.

Suddenly, the lights flipped on and I felt arms wrap around my waist. A soothing voice was whispering in my ear, telling me to calm down.

Percy.

I sobbed into his chest, while he rubbed my back gently.

When my cries died down, he looked at me. "What happened Angel?" He asked, tucking a strand of hair that had come loose from my mess of a ponytail back behind my ear.

I hiccupped. "I had a dream, that you… That you disappeared, and then your… yo-your body appeared right in front of me, and you were… you we-were dead." I say, and his arms tighten around me.

"Look Angel. Look at me." I do as he says, and he holds my chin in his hand so I can't look away. "I love you. And I'm here."

"I love you too Percy." I say, and he kisses my cheek gently.

He holds me for a bit longer, and then goes to get up, but I grab his wrist instinctively.

"Cou-could you stay?" I whispered, feeling foolish for being so vulnerable.

He smiled. "Of course, let me just check on Annabeth to make sure she's okay, and then I'll come right back, okay?" I nod, though I don't really want him to go, I know that Annabeth tends to have nightmares without him with her, so he was worried about her as well.

A minute or so later, he came back into my room and laid down next to me, and pulled me close to him. "You're the best little sister, you know. And I love you, and I promise I'll always protect you." He whispered into my hair, but I barely heard him.

"IlovyotooPrcy." I mumbled, half asleep.

He chuckled and kissed my head again, and drifted off as well.

I have the best big brother ever.


End file.
